


Makes Me Feel Fine

by jstabe



Series: MFD [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Bucky’s lips twitch, but he doesn’t open his eyes so Clint sprawls on the platform opposite and tangles their legs together. It’s nice, the platform moving with the gentle motion of the lake, the wood warmed by the sun. Bucky’s been out of the water long enough that his skin is warm and dry where they’re tangled together.





	Makes Me Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/186952548276/hel-lo-winterhawklings-summer-is-) picture prompt on Mandatory Fun Day

Clint is still content to paddle around in the lake when Bucky calls time and heads for the floating platform a few yards away. He watches as Bucky pulls himself up; water streaming down his back, muscles in his right arm bulging as they take his weight, left arm gleaming in the sun. God damn he’s gorgeous, and Clint lets out a wolf whistle that has Bucky throwing his head back and laughing. That sound right there is almost as good as the view. Okay, fine, maybe it’s better, but that’s because Clint’s a closet sap when it comes to Bucky. 

He spends a little while floating around and enjoying the quiet before deciding that this swimming thing is boring without Bucky. He swims over to the platform and pulls himself up to where Bucky is lounging in the sun like big cat. Smirking, Clint crawls over and kneels over him on all fours, waits until Bucky cracks an eye open before he shakes himself like a dog. Bucky sputters as cool lake water hits him in the face. Clint laughs delightedly as Bucky’s murder scowl makes an appearance. 

“There’s my grumpy cat.” 

“Idiot.” 

Bucky’s expression is still murder, but his tone is undeniably fond, and Clint’s smile goes soft. That closet sap is probably not so closet, but Bucky feels it too so Clint can’t bring himself to care. He bends down to kiss the tip of Bucky’s nose, then each of the freckles that have made an appearance over the week or so of their summer vacation. Bucky’s smile gets a few kisses before Clint changes course to nuzzle at his throat. He hasn’t bothered shaving much on this trip and he’s starting to rock a decent beard. Clint is a big fan of beard burn on his thighs... and other places. 

He kneels up a little and scratches his fingers through the hair on Bucky’s chest. His face isn’t the only thing that hasn’t seen some upkeep, though the hair on Bucky’s chest and belly aren't completely new. That started making an appearance before their vacation, and Clint hasn’t mentioned it because Bucky hasn’t. He skims fingertips over Bucky’s ribs and down his belly, tugs the waistband of Bucky’s swim trunks down a bit. They’ve been spending time outside in a lot less clothing than normal and there’s an enticing strip of pale skin revealed when Clint tugs. 

“Have I mentioned I’m a fan of the new look?” 

“What new look?” Bucky frowns. 

Clint waves a hand at all of Bucky. “This whole no shave thing you’ve got going on. I like it.” He slides his fingers through the hair above Bucky’s cock, delighted that there’s enough to actually do that. “Got to say it raises questions, though.” 

Bucky sighs like he knows where this is going, but his cock is perking up under his trunks so it’s not like he’s actually irritated with Clint. Clint bends his head to kiss Bucky’s hip. 

"I’m just saying. Somebody was taking the time to manscape the Winter Soldier. That’s some shady shit, Buck.” 

Bucky’s sigh this time seems to come all the way from his toes, and he reaches out to cover Clint’s face with his left hand. He gives a shove, and Clint doesn’t even fight him, lets himself tip off of Bucky and the platform and hit the water with a splash. He’s laughing so he manages to inhale some lake water, and he’s still coughing when he pulls himself back up. 

“Rude.” 

Bucky’s lips twitch, but he doesn’t open his eyes so Clint sprawls on the platform opposite and tangles their legs together. It’s nice, the platform moving with the gentle motion of the lake, the wood warmed by the sun. Bucky’s been out of the water long enough that his skin is warm and dry where they’re tangled together. Clint hums snatches of “Summer Breeze”, sings the lyrics when he remembers them. He scratches his belly then lets his hand flop at his side, frowning when he hits the water. 

“Hey, Buck?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are we so close to the edge?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just where I ended up. You afraid you’re going to fall off?” 

Clint snorts. “No, but this is the part in the movie where the sharks would get us.” 

“There are no sharks in Stark’s lake, Clint.” 

“Maybe, maybe not. He might be experimenting.” 

“What, like he’s Dr. Evil?” 

Clint cracks up. “I knew you paid attention when I watched that movie!” 

“Some of it was funny.” 

Clint hums in agreement, goes back to lazing and cloud watching. A while later, he taps his foot against Bucky. “Hey, two truths?” 

“’kay, give me a sec.” 

Clint grins, and drums his fingers against his thigh while he waits. They’ve been doing this since before they started sleeping together. Bucky had seen the game mentioned on a television show, and been intrigued. They’d started texting at first, both of them more comfortable sharing truths they didn’t have to say out loud. First, it was easy things to get to know one another (“I’ve poured coffee on an upside-down mug.”) (“Clowns freak me out.”) until the texts got more serious. Clint could cover truths about his horrible childhood with a goofy lie mixed in, and Bucky could let out his fears about Hydra. As they’d gotten more comfortable together, they’d play out loud; though they both reverted back to text whenever the subject matter was a little heavy, or just to pass time when they were apart. 

“You ready?” 

“Give it to me, baby.” 

Bucky snorts. “I prefer crunchy peanut butter, I think pepperoni pizza is gross, and yellow Starburst are my favorite.” 

Clint opens his mouth. Closes it. “I...” He lifts his head to look to Bucky, who lifts his and stares calmly back. “Well, Jesus. I want to say the pizza thing is a lie because it hurts my heart otherwise, but who the hell likes yellow Starburst? They’re disgusting.” 

Bucky laughs and lays back down. “Is that your final answer?” 

“Fuck. Give me a minute.” Clint reaches out to tug on Bucky’s leg hair while he thinks; Bucky swats at him like he’s an annoying fly, which makes him grin. “Okay, okay. The pizza one is a lie, right? Fuck.” 

“Nope, that one is true. Pepperoni is too greasy. This round wasn’t even hard. You were right when you said no one likes yellow Starburst.” 

“Oh my God. Our entire relationship is a lie.” He can feel Bucky’s eyeroll from here, but come on. “I’ve seen you eat pepperoni pizza; I know I have.” 

“Never happened. Sometimes I grab a piece before it’s gone, because it’s Steve’s favorite. Tony knows that...” 

“So, he always steals the last piece. Huh. Well I’ll be damned.” 

Bucky laughs, nudges at Clint with his knee. “Your turn.” 

Clint thinks for a minute. “Okay. I once broke my nose by sneezing and hitting my face on a wall, I’ve been set on fire, and I’ve been hit by a car.” 

Bucky lifts himself up onto his elbows to glare at Clint. “Jesus Christ, Clint.” 

Clint sits up to mirror him, and shrugs. “I have a dangerous job.” 

“More like you’re accident prone,” Bucky mutters under his breath; Clint retaliates by pulling his leg hair. “Ow, fucker.” 

Bucky studies Clint for a few minutes, and Clint holds eye contact. He’s good at that; he has staring contests with Nat all the time. Finally, Bucky frowns. 

“Shit. I hate that any one of them could be possible for you, but I’m going to say the fire one is the lie.” 

“Ehnt, wrong answer. You should have gone with door number 3.” 

“How in the hell have you been set on fire, but never hit by a car?” 

“It was just a little fire. Tasha put me out and I only ended up with a burnt patch above my ankle.” He arches a brow at Bucky. “I mostly spend my time on rooftops, shooting shit. How would I get hit by a car?” 

“That’s fair,” Bucky finally agrees before he lays back down. 

Clint flops down too, huffing a sigh. He’s a little bit horny (duh, he’s entangled with a mostly naked Bucky), but the sun is making him lazy. Not too lazy to do anything, maybe, but Bucky hasn’t started anything either so maybe he just wants to doze in the sun. God knows Bucky has earned down time if anyone has. 

Clint spends a few more boring minutes staring at the clouds. There aren’t very many in the sky today, so as a source of entertainment, it’s pretty lacking. He drums out a little tune on the wooden platform, wonders if he can talk Bucky into getting naked with him. Stark, of course, has plenty of room and privacy out here on his side of the lake, and the others had opted to go hiking. Bucky, with his metal arm, is not a fan and neither is Clint so it made sense to stay behind. Clint isn’t sure when they’ll be back, though, and Steve hates stumbling across them fucking. 

“Two truths?” he finally asks. 

“Hit me.” 

“I’m a little horny, but too lazy to do anything about it. I like it rough. I hate outdoor sex.” 

“Wow, a tough round,” Bucky laughs. “We aren’t fucking out here.” 

“Why not?” Clint isn’t whining. Not exactly. 

“I don’t know about you, but I didn’t bring any lube. Rough is one thing. Fucking dry? No thanks.” 

Shit. Clint hadn’t thought about the lube thing. They have it stashed in too many places at home for them to have to actually worry about it. 

“You can fuck me.” 

“Friction burn? Doesn’t sound sexy.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

Bucky reaches out to pat the top of Clint’s foot. “I know.” 

Clint huffs, but Bucky isn’t exactly wrong. He closes his eyes, ponders a nap, but it’s like now that he knows he’s not getting sex, it’s all his dick can think about. He reaches down to untie his swim trunks, slips his hand inside. He wraps his hand around his dick, gives it a little squeeze. This would be better if it was Bucky’s hand, but it’s still pretty nice. Clint strokes himself slowly, makes a pleased little sound. He can feel Bucky’s legs tensing where they’re tangled with his. 

“Clint?” 

“You said I couldn’t have sex with you. You didn’t say I couldn’t have it with myself.” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything, but his breathing has gone a little shallow; Clint takes that as permission to continue, and strokes along his dick again. He keeps things slow, not feeling any rush. It’s kind of nice, actually, to not be in a hurry. He dips his hand down to give his balls a squeeze, moans softly as he thinks about the way it feels when Bucky does this to him. 

“Fuck.” Bucky’s voice is hoarse and Clint hears the rustle of fabric that means he won’t be jerking off alone. “What... what are you thinking about?” 

“Same thing I always think about when I jerk off. You.” 

“God.” Bucky’s breathing hitches, and Clint wishes he could see what Bucky was doing. “You still jerk off a lot?” 

“Nah, not like before we were together. But sometimes. When you’re gone on missions without me.” 

It doesn’t happen often, but enough, and Clint likes sex. Clint especially likes sex with his gorgeous super solder boyfriend, and he’s not good about keeping his hands off himself when Bucky is gone. He strokes his cock, teases his thumb over the head where he’s getting wet. 

“Fuck. I kind of wish I didn’t know that.” 

Clint’s laugh goes a little breathy as he slicks pre-come down his cock. “Why’s that?” 

“I room with Steve when we’re out. Now I’m going to be thinking about you thinking about me and getting yourself off and I won’t be able to do a damn thing about it.” 

Clint laughs, shifts his hips a little to get more comfortable. “I’ll take care of you when you get home, baby.” 

Bucky actually whimpers at that, and Clint tightens his fingers around his dick. Bucky always sounds so fucking good during sex. Listening to Bucky get off is going to do as much for Clint as Clint’s hand is. Clint works his cock a little faster, wishes he’d gotten rid of the shorts so he had more room to move, but he’s not untangling from Bucky now, hell no. 

“Did you...” There’s a long pause and Clint isn’t sure Bucky is going to finish his thought. “Were you serious earlier? About the no shaving thing?” 

Clint closes his eyes, pictures Bucky’s body, and lets out a throaty moan. “Yeah. Fuck. You’re always gorgeous, Bucky. But I think I’m might be developing a kink for body hair.” 

Bucky snorts out a laugh that hitches into a moan, and Clint really wishes he could see what he was doing. 

“Buck?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Two truths, no lie. I love a little bush. I can’t wait to get my tongue in your ass, enjoy this new little kink to the fullest.” 

Bucky makes a punched-out sound, and Clint curses, speeds up his hand on his cock. Bucky’s legs shift under him, and then he makes a soft little moan that Clint would know anywhere. 

“Oh fuck. Baby, are you playing with your ass?” 

“Y...yeah. How’d you know?” 

“God.” Clint’s cock jerks so hard at the thought that he’s surprised he doesn’t sprain something. “You make that same little moan any time I first get something in your ass.” 

Fingers, tongue, cock – it never matters what. Bucky fucking loves having his ass played with, and Clint is always more than happy to oblige. 

“You going to let me play with your pretty ass when we get back?” 

“Y... you promised. Going to eat me out then I want you to fuck me.” 

Clint moans and fucks up into his hand, wishes it was Bucky’s perfect ass around him instead. He hears Bucky panting softly, hears the slick sound of his hand moving on his dick and he closes his eyes. It’s hotter than he would have thought, hearing as his lover gets himself off. He slips his free hand into his trunks and fondles his balls, imagines getting Bucky under him and sinking into all that tight heat. 

“’m close, baby. Let me hear you come.” 

Bucky moans, shifts under Clint and then the slick sounds speed up. There’s a soft cry, and Clint thinks that maybe Bucky’s got more than one finger in his ass now, and it’s that image that sends him over the edge. He's distantly aware of Bucky crying out his name as he works himself through his orgasm, thighs shaking as he comes all over his hand. 

Clint’s lazing happily when Bucky untangles them. He makes a little sound of protest, but then Bucky’s crawling over him and kissing the hell out of him and he’s never going to complain about that. He pulls his hands out of his trunks and puts them all over Bucky, who doesn’t seem to care that Clint’s covering him in come. Eh, it’ll wash off on the swim back. 

When the kiss breaks, Bucky’s smiling down at him, and he’s so beautiful that it hurts Clint just a little. Bucky reads him like a book, and that smile goes soft. 

“Two more truths?” Clint asks. 

“Think it’s my turn, but go for it.” 

“When you smile at me like that, it gives me butterflies.” He tugs Bucky down for another kiss, speaks his last truth against that smile. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Bucky’s smile is blinding, and yep. Butterflies. Clint’s a goner. He’s surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
